Falda
by poeftme
Summary: Aunque no vaya a admitirlo, ver a su capitán con falda le ha provocado noches en vela.


_**S** KIRT_

 ** _Matsukawa x Oikawa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Matsukawa no va a decirlo pero desde esa vez en segundo año cuando, gracias a una apuesta, Oikawa vistió la falda del uniforme escolar no ha dejado de fantasear con él vestido de esa forma. Aunque únicamente con la falda y nada más en la parte de arriba. Si se enterarán de cuántas veces se hubo tocado por imaginarlo así, hasta el calmo Kunimi le despreciaría.

Y si eso le esperaba con Kunimi no le apetecía saber qué podría venir de parte de Iwaizumi.

Pero no es como si pudiese evitarlo, que hablamos de un chico que medio (si no es que todo) instituto se quiere tirar. Entonces sólo falta sumarle a eso una falda y da como resultado él masturbándose en nombre de su capitán. Bastante simple si se lo mira así.

El problema empezó a surgir realmente cuando ya no sólo fantaseaba con Oikawa con falda, sino también sin ella, e incluso el uniforme del equipo (más corto y más ceñido) hacía acto de presencia. Y no fue para mejor cuando tuvo que ayudarle a flexionar y tuvo la maravillosa vista de sus muslos expuestos (gracias a que la posición hacía que la parte baja del uniforme se levantara y mostrara esa piel blanquecina que siempre -desde aquél día - quiso tocar). No ayudó tampoco que el otro se inclinara y el panorama de su (precioso) trasero se le apareciera en frente.

En ese punto admitir que le gustaba su armador era lo más sensato y, de hecho, lo único que podía hacer. Mínimo ya no quedaría como un maldito y asqueroso pervertido. Aunque eso no minimizaba en absoluto lo grandiosamente difícil que era admitir algo como eso.

Y (debe decir que le cayó como un regalo divino del cielo) el viento se movió a su favor un día, noche más bien, en donde el tema de la apuesta volvió y se le ajustó como anillo al dedo. Sí que debió ser lo más similar a un santo en su otra vida, porque Oikawa otra vez tuvo que usar falda, más corta que antes incluso y juró ver al mismo cielo abriéndose ante él cuando modeló aquello con la tan común actitud de _me llevo al mundo por delante_ y dejó ver el maravilloso inicio de su trasero. Ya era suficiente.

Tomó a su capitán de la muñeca y velozmente se retiró lejos del alboroto (obviamente no podía ser el único que le traía ganas al armador) con un Oikawa bastante desconcertado y ajeno a lo que causaba con una más de sus _típicas bromas._

-Me duele, Mattsun -se quejó, el tono suplicante de sus fantasías presente.

Le miró fijo y pudo sentirlo tensarse.

-...tú... Mattsun -habló, dudoso-... ¿No será que tienes... un fetiche con esto?

Se rió de lo ocurrente y lo _arruina polvos al estilo drama juvenil_ que fue, rendido. Después de todo él mismo aceptó gustar de él y no sentir sólo una atracción que iba por lo sexual, siendo así debía aprender a soportar sus estupideces si quería ser mejor que Iwaizumi en la vida del chico.

-Realmente eres idiota -le burló y el otro iba a refutarle-. Me gustas, capitán.

El rostro del chico era un poema y nuevamente Issei se rió de él y lo verdaderamente adorable que se vio.

-No bromeo.  
-Tú... ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo... puedes...?

El bloqueador central tuvo que contener una risa, le conocía y sabía que si se reía una vez más probablemente se enojaría con él. Su rostro estaba pintado de rojo y sus labios formaban un puchero que Issei interpretó como un _bésame_ que no desobedeció.

Acalló lo que sea que el otro iba a decir posando sus labios sobre los suyos. Eran suaves y sabían dulces. Tal como se ve él mismo. Y tuvo que admitir que un poco en el fondo esperaba que no fuera tan príncipe de cuentos como se veía, pero el tipo era perfecto hasta en eso.

Sonrió en el beso y pudo ver los ojos del otro mirándole acusadores. Tuvo que dejarlo ir.

-Eres un pervertido, Mattsun. Quién diría que tuvieses esos fetiches.

Issei quiso alegar, decirle que cómo no entendía con la confesión y el beso que le dio lo que sentía, que si necesitaba que le explicara con mímica o algo.

-Pensar que hizo falta llegar a estos extremos para que te movieras -por la risita que soltó, el bloqueador pudo saber que su cara debió de ser una muy desencajada-. Tú también me gustas, Mattsun. Y si quieres puedo acostumbrarme a usar un poco más la falda de ahora en adelante.

 _Joder, cómo le gusta Oikawa... y las faldas._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autor._**

 ** _Y_** _o realmente quiero escribir un Iwaoi pero no puedo... ¡Agh! Por ahora me conformo con esto, y que me perdonen Makki e Iwa-chan. Pero debía hacerlo._

 _Si leyeron, gracias._


End file.
